1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a package, and more particularly, pertains to a two-part package for the storing and transporting of semiconductor wafers, disks or substrates in a robotic wafer carrier. The package includes articulated cantilevered horizontal arms with centering V grooves for engaging the member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art packages have usually lifted from the end. This end lifting caused stress and strain on the end wafers, and sometimes caused breakage as the top slid against the plane of one or more wafers. Further, most prior art packages have opened from the ends, rather than opening from the sides, which resulted in damage from the spring tension on the last tooth and then on the last semiconductor wafer, disk or substrate.
Prior art devices also included wafer hold down members which slid against the periphery of the contained wafer substrate causing an abrasive scraping action which dislodged or caused small particles to break loose near the peripheral edge of the wafer substrate and allowing particle contaminants to invade the otherwise clean interior of the substrate package.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a package which opens on the side, and by providing wafer support springs which do not scrape or grate upon the wafer substrate, but instead flexingly engage the wafer substrates. The wafer support springs are articulated cantilevered horizontal arms with centering V grooves.